Fluid controllers are used in many applications to control the flow of fluid from a source of pressurized fluid, such as a vehicle pump, to a fluid pressure operated device, such as a vehicle steering cylinder. Many applications use fluid controllers that have load sense circuits and flow amplification. In fluid controllers with flow amplification and manual steering capability, the flow amplification peaks at roughly 50 to 60 rpm and then begins to decline as the steering speed increases. However, in some applications, this is not desirable since the operator expects more responsive steering at faster steering speeds.